Clarion Star
| starts missions = | starts quests = *Trust: Bastok | involved in missions = | involved in quests = | notes = | historicalbackground = Dialogue (Upon trading in a Cipher of one of the five playable races who do not fall under certain other categories): :Clarion Star: I can't believe that you got your hands on a "cipher of NPC's alter ego"! Amazing! :Clarion Star: I can't believe such a celebrity would want to participate! :Clarion Star: This is all thanks to people like you who have succeeded in calling forth alter egos. :Clarion Star: Just let me analyze this data for a...what do you mean, "hurry up"? :Clarion Star: Close your eyes and go to your happy place, where trust and friendship and sisterly/brotherly love blossom like flax flowers in a meadow. :Clarion Star: What an amazing success of sorts! :Clarion Star: So many of our trials ended in failure. I kept hoping it might work...but this--this is beyond my wildest dreams! Dialogue (Upon trading in a Cipher unknown to him): :Clarion Star: I can't believe that you got your hands on a "cipher of NPC's alter ego"! Amazing! :Clarion Star: Who on Vana'diel is this person? I've never hear of... Ugh. And to think I call myself a fine representative of the institute. :Clarion Star: Hmmmmmm? Okay, okay, I'll make it snappy! :Clarion Star: Close your eyes and go to your happy place, where trust and friendship and sisterly/brotherly love blossom like flax flowers in a meadow. :Clarion Star: What an amazing success of sorts! :Clarion Star: So many of our trials ended in failure. I kept hoping it might work...but this--this is beyond my wildest dreams! Dialogue (Upon trading in Ciphers of high ranking people, i.e., Lion II): :Clarion Star: I can't believe that you got your hands on a "cipher of NPC's alter ego"! Amazing! :Clarion Star: The Trust initiative has seen some outstanding breakthroughs in recent days thanks to the tireless dedication of those like yourself. :Clarion Star: Your bonds with that person far exceed anything we have ever seen! :Clarion Star: I could espouse for hours how lucky...what do you mean, "hurry up"? :Clarion Star: Close your eyes and go to your happy place, where trust and friendship and sisterly/brotherly love blossom like flax flowers in a meadow. :Clarion Star: What an amazing success of sorts! :Clarion Star: So many of our trials ended in failure. I kept hoping it might work...but this--this is beyond my wildest dreams! Dialogue (Upon trading in a Cipher not of the five races): :Clarion Star: I can't believe that you got your hands on a "cipher of NPC's alter ego"! Amazing! :Clarion Star: I'll let you in on something--the Trust initiative is being spread beyond the five races...with some very interesting results. :Clarion Star: Just let me analyze this data for a ...what do you mean, "hurry up"? :Clarion Star: Close your eyes and go to your happy place, where trust and friendship and sisterly/brotherly love blossom like flax flowers in a meadow. :Clarion Star: What an amazing success of sorts! :Clarion Star: So many of our trials ended in failure. I kept hoping it might work...but this--this is beyond my wildest dreams! }}